


resurfacing

by wolfslayer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Description of Addiction, Drugs, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, WIP, be careful reading, description of withdrawal, mildly/moderately graphic(?), never trust a bitch named Keith, the OC is an asshole oh my god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfslayer/pseuds/wolfslayer
Summary: "Bold of you to assume it was a choice,"spencer meets up with one of his college friends after finishing a case. said friend makes a comment about spencer's drug addiction and things take a turn.i tried not to be too graphic in descriptions of addiction but read at your own risk.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	resurfacing

**Author's Note:**

> the character is named keith after my friend's step-dad, who also happens to be an asshole :-) updates may be slow but I do plan on completing this.
> 
> i have not experienced addiction myself so if there are any inaccuracies i apologize. comments and criticism are appreciated.

Purple and orange. That’s all Spencer saw as the BAU team and he trudged back to the hotel after a grueling case. This case was particularly long and draining, but the sunset distracted from that. The light glowed onto Spencer, creating highlights in his hair. The colors were vibrant, almost feeling like an attack on Spencer's eyes. Lucky for him, Spencer had caught a huge clue that had given the team a great lead. They hustled to find the unsub, commending Spencer for his good work. That meant they had a night in Phoenix all to themselves.

Morgan and JJ were discussing their plans of clubbing for the night. Meanwhile, Spencer thought about an old friend, Keith, that had been living in the city. It wasn't common for him to have friends at all, so the fact that he’d managed to keep at least one was incredible to him. He had arranged plans to catch up with him the second he knew he'd be free. Like most of Spencer's friends, they went to college together. They were two more geniuses who found solace in each other's company. Keith was a few inches shorter than Spencer but older. He had blonde hair, usually shaved close, and the same stilted clothing style as Spencer.

“Hey, pretty boy, got anywhere to go tonight?” Morgan teased.

“Yeah, actually. I’m meeting with an old friend to catch up. He’s one of the only friends I had in college other than Ethan." the younger man replied, pulling his lips into a tight smile.

“You have friends?” Morgan joked, causing JJ to stifle a laugh.

“Very funny, Morgan. Yes, I have friends,” He chuckled a little himself. By then the team had made their way to the hotel. Hotch handed Spencer his room key, and they soon dispersed.

The hotel room was nothing extraordinary. It had the standard bed, nightstand, closet, bathroom- it was average in every sense of the word. The bedsheets were a pristine white, the walls a warm beige. The carpet had some intricate blue-green patterns. The material felt rough and dated under his feet. Spencer shrugged his go-bag off his shoulder and took off his gun holster. He opted for changing into a more leisurely sweater and jeans. He rarely deviated from his formal wear, but he didn’t want to be stuck in his suit for much longer.

Soon after he had changed and settled, familiar anxiety settled in his stomach. The person he was in college was a harsh contrast to his current self. Sure, he was still shy and far preferred books to people, but something was different. He wasn't naive and young anymore. The BAU had taught him not to take anyone's shit with haste he didn't realize was attainable. The BAU had also taught him lessons in hardship and trauma, which took up a dark corner of his brain. Kidnappings, drug addiction, neglect, and so much more plagued him every day. Recently, the drugs had been his most considerable affliction.

He tried not to take too much time to think about his addiction. He acknowledged that while it was a problem, he didn't want to draw attention to it. He would never admit to the symptoms going without drugs brought him. Nausea, headaches, shakiness, irritability- it was getting harder to defeat it. Usually, his withdrawal symptoms were enough to knock him back over. Feeling the relief he chased with such desperation made everything better.

Trying to avoid thinking about drugs, he checked his wristwatch. It was about time for him to get going.


End file.
